My Rival's Brother
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog has had a problem plaguing him for years: he is gay. Because of this, he ends up having a secret crush on Sonic the Hedgehog's younger brother, Tails. What's in store for the two of them when Silver reveals his love for Tails? Contains yaoi. Silvails/Silver x Tails. If you don't like, then don't read.
1. Coming Out

_Hey, everyone! So, I decided to write yet another story! I know, I know, I've already got two other stories going, but I couldn't help myself with this one! Anyway, I noticed that there aren't many Silvails stories on here, so I decided to make one. Anyway, this is rated T for language and yaoi. Now for my yaoi disclaimer: If you don't like yaoi, then don't read this story, and do _not_ flame! If you don't like what this story contains, then just walk away... For those of you reading on, please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One: Coming Out

Love… It's a powerful thing indeed. Often, it happens between a man and a woman. Chemistry between those two genders has always been around, but I know that not every man is attracted to a woman, and vice versa. I'm really not attracted to any woman. Is that a crime? People from my time seem to think it is. Somehow, even though the future was supposed to be fixed and become a better place, it became a worse place for people like me. Gay teens and men like me are spit upon for even showing our faces, so I never told anyone that would've thought badly of me. I just went along with things

People seemed to get the wrong idea of my relationship with my best friend, Blaze. For the last year that I spent in the future, and for the several years I've spent here, I've had to constantly tell others that Blaze and I are _not_ boyfriend and girlfriend. Sorry, but I just don't think of her that way. She's been such a good friend, but I don't love her like _that_. People keep pestering me to get a girlfriend. Yeah, I haven't really told anyone I'm gay. I'm nineteen, and everybody but Blaze thinks I'm straight. How sad is that?

Now, I have a problem, though; a problem that might cause my secret to pretty much be revealed to the whole world. I think I'm in love, and even worse, I think I'm in love with the brother of my rival and best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. Yes. That means I'm in love with Tails. I don't know how it started, but for the past two years, I've been in love with him. I know it may seem kinda pedophilic to be in love with a thirteen-year-old, but I can't help it!

Why am I even thinking of this right now, though? I should be having a good time. It's guys' night out, and right now, we're sitting at a table at the local pizza parlor, just talking. Even the Chaotix is here, so it's a pretty big crowd.

"Hey, guys!" exclaims Sonic. He points his thumb at me and continues, "Do you think Silver's ever gonna get the nerve to ask Blaze out?" Again with the Blaze thing…

"Um," I start, "I've told you guys a million times that I don't like her that way. How long is gonna take you to understand that?"

Knuckles sighs and rolls his violet eyes. "Yeah, yeah, but you should at least get a girlfriend. I mean, seriously, you're nineteen and you've never been in a relationship before. Doesn't that seem just a little on the weird side?" And again with the girlfriend thing…

"Just give me time," I reply. "I have to find someone I'm attracted to first." And that's not a complete lie…

Sonic shakes his head. "That's not gonna happen unless you start dating people. It's simple."

Tails looks at Sonic disapprovingly. "C'mon, Sonic. If he says he needs time, then don't pester him about it, and if he ends up not wanting a girlfriend, then who are we to judge?" He then turns to me and smiles at me. I've always loved his smile. It's so caring and cute. I think, even if I weren't gay, I'd still love that smile to bits. "Don't let them pick on you, Silver." He's so understanding of me. If only I could summon the courage to tell him I'm gay, let alone how I feel about him.

I smile back at him and thank him, but Knuckles keeps going on. "Why shouldn't we pester him about it? He's old enough that he should have a girlfriend. Actually, he should've at least had three or four by now. Have you even been on a date?" I shake my head, and he starts laughing. "Now _that's_ pathetic! I'm starting to think you're gay or something!" And everyone at the table except me and Tails starts cracking up; even Shadow.

Oh, God… I can feel the tears coming right now. I know he only meant it as a joke, but it still hurts. "C'mon, guys," says Tails. "That's nothing to joke about. Even at Silver's age, coming to terms with one's sexuality can be a difficult thing."

"Well, I'm curious, though," states Sonic. "Silver, are you gay or are you straight?" He's asking like he really wants to know, but I don't think he'd take it too seriously if I told him the truth, so I just keep my mouth shut. I think he's noticing the tears threatening to leave my eyes right about now, though, and he asks, "Hey, Silv, are you okay? You don't look too good."

Knuckles waves his hand in a dismissing motion and interjects, "Ehh, I'll bet he's fine. I just wanna know the answer to that question. Might I not be right with my previous statement?" After that, everyone, obviously save my little two-tailed angel, starts pestering me about it. The orange fox is trying to get them to desist, but it's of no avail.

This is just too much on my frail emotions, and the tears stream down my face from my eyes, and Tails tries to butt in, "Guys, stop! I think you're hurting him!" but no one listens.

I've gotta take a stand now. "Shut up!" I bark out of anger and hurt, and everyone immediately quiets down. Even the people at the surrounding tables cease their speaking for about a second. "You wanna know the truth? All right! Yeah, I'm gay! Did you guys really need to go so far as to pester me about it until my breaking point?"

Everyone's stunned speechless. Even Tails can't get any words out, and that's rare indeed. "S-Silver…" begins Sonic. "I dunno what to say…"

Knuckles shakes his head and smirks. "I do. Good joke, Silv!" And everyone but Tails starts laughing once again.

I growl at him out of complete ire. "This is not a damn joke, Knuckles! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you guys this kinda thing!" Knuckles smirk immediately disappears, and they all stop laughing

My name is all Sonic gets out before I interrupt him, "Don't 'Silver' me, Sonic. I get it! You guys don't believe me! Either that, or you guys just don't wanna accept me for who I am!" I can't stand here in front of them like this… I need to be alone somewhere… I dash out of the restaurant, and I hear Sonic calling for me to wait, but I don't stop. I just keep running till I get home.

When I arrive at my apartment, I collapse onto the couch and start bawling. Why didn't I just keep my damn mouth shut? Everything would've been so much better if I had! I'll bet Tails thinks I'm such an emotional weakling, just running out like that with tears flowing down my face like rapids.

I hear a knock on my door. I know who it is. It's Sonic. "Hey, Silv, are you in there?"

I lift my face out of the pillow and respond, "Go away! I don't wanna talk to you ever again!"

He sighs. "Look, I'm sorry for laughing. We all are. It's just such a big shock, y'know? Finding out that someone you thought was straight is gay is a big thing, and I don't think we were actually prepared for getting the truth from you. Please let me in, Silver. I just wanna talk and set things straight." I guess I have to talk about it sooner or later, and the former is probably better. I unlock and open the door with my psychokinesis, and in walks the Blue Blur. I sit up and wipe my tears away as he sits down next to me.

The first thing he does is open his arms up for a hug, and I gladly accept. I know Sonic isn't the mushy type, but he must realize that I'm having a hard time with this. "Lemme give you a piece of advice, Silv. This isn't as bad as it seems." He releases me and continues, "When I came out as bisexual, I was utterly horrified, but everything turned out okay in the end."

I sigh and respond, "Yeah, but you're bi. I'm gay. At least you're partially normal."

He just shrugs. "It's no biggie. There are hundreds of people out there who are just like you, and there are others who didn't even have the courage to come out and are probably not living lives meant for them. At least you came out, and that means that you're gonna live the life that you want. But I have a couple questions for you. You don't have to answer them if you don't want to, but I just wanna get to know this part of you."

I nod and motion for him to continue. "Okay, first question: When did you realize you were gay?"

I take a deep breath before I answer, "I guess… it was about when I was nine or ten… In the better future, boys my age would always look at some women and go bug-eyed over 'how hot they were', but I could never see it. I soon realized that it was because I was gay, but I wasn't about to go around telling everyone, because gay people are ridiculed there."

Sonic nods. "Second question: Have you ever actually kissed a guy?"

Oh, the memories associated with that question. "Yes, actually I have. When I was eleven, I had a huge crush on one of my friends. One day, I confided in him that I was gay, and after I did, he sprang right on me and kissed me. It was one of the most amazing things I had ever felt. Unfortunately, he ended up moving a few weeks after that, and I never really got to make a relationship with him."

"I know how you feel with that one. My first guy to guy kiss didn't happen exactly that way, but the relationship had to end rather shortly. Anyway, third question: Do you think you might be in love with anyone of our friends?"

Oh, boy… but I have to tell the truth. "Y-yes… but you're gonna think I'm a pedo."

Sonic shakes his head. "I won't think you're a pedo. Now tell me. Is it Charmy or who is it?"

I sigh, but a small smile creeps onto my face as I think about that cute kit. "It's Tails… Yeah, I'm in love with your little brother…"

A smile immediately occupies the entirety of Sonic's muzzle. "I knew it." He already had it figured out? "I knew it was Tails. Well, let me tell you something. I definitely don't think you're a pedo, because I once had feelings for him, too. They passed, but I did. I kinda suspected you were gay for him all along, though. The way you look at him sometimes obviously tells me that you like him. You know Tails isn't a homophobe. I have no idea of his sexuality, but the best you can do is tell him."

He's right. I do need to tell Tails, but… "What am I gonna say, and how am I gonna say it?"

"Don't worry, Silv. I'll help you out. Why don't you come by tomorrow, and I'll help you tell Tails how you feel."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?" I can't help but be worried about this.

"I can understand why you're worried, but even if Tails doesn't feel the same way, he'll let you down gently. He's not one to be rough, especially on someone's emotions. How long have you felt this way about him?"

I hold up two fingers. "Two years. I don't know what it was that sparked my interest. Maybe it was the childish innocence that he still had mixed with the resilience from being around us. Even though he's going through puberty, he still has that little thing that makes him seem so cute. His personality is also one of the best things about him. He's so kind and gentle, yet he'll put his life on the line for someone he loves, like you or Knuckles." And no, I don't mean love in a romantic type of way. I know Tails doesn't think of Sonic and Knuckles that way.

"And you, too. He hasn't said anything about liking you the way you like him, but I know he thinks of you as a great friend." He gets up from the couch. "Don't worry about tomorrow. I'll be there with you to help you along the way."

I smile and thank him before he walks out the door, closing it behind him. I lock it with my psychokinesis and walk over to my bedroom, where I crawl under my blanket and quickly fall asleep because of thoughts of Tails…

* * *

Well, here I am now, right in front of Tails and Sonic's house. Before I came here, I had to make sure that I was extra presentable. I styled my quills as best I could and made sure my chest fur was as clean and sweet smelling as physically possible. Today is going to be a good day. I figure that, even if he rejects me, he'll know how I feel, and I'll be fine… but I'm still horribly nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be nervous about telling their longtime crush how they feel?

I finally work up the nerve to ring the doorbell, and instead of Tails answering it, it's only Sonic at the door. "Hiya, Silv!" he exclaims. "Let's go into the living room first, then I'll call Tails up, okay?" I nod, and the two of us walk over to the living room couch and sit down. "Hey, Tails! There's someone here to see you!"

From down in the basement, where the fox's workshop is located, I hear him call back, "One sec, Sonic! I've just gotta tighten this last bolt, and then I'll be up!" Oh, Tails… Always working on something… After only thirty seconds, I hear him come up the stairs, and he washes his hands in the kitchen sink before coming out here. "Oh, hey, Silver! What's up?"

He sits down next to me, and against my own will, I start blushing. "Silver has something to tell you, Tails," says Sonic, and that's all he says before looking at me and stating, "That's all I'm gonna say for right now. You've gotta actually do the talking, but I'm still right here if you need support."

Tails sits up straight and says, "Well, I'm all ears. Whatever it is, you can tell me." He smiles at me, and I feel a wave of comfort wash over me because of it.

"Well…" I start. "I don't exactly know how to start, but I… I've been thinking… a lot lately, and… I… I… I can't say it!" Why can't I say it? Curse my frail emotions!

Tails lets out an understanding sigh and responds, "Well, if you can't say what you wanna say, then do something that'll tell me… Or am I gonna have to do it for you?" Do it for me? What does he mean by that? The word "I" is all I get out before he leans in and locks his lips with mine…

* * *

_So, that's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it, and please review and tell me what you thought of it! Reviews are my life essence! For those of you who would like to know, here are the stories I am currently working on, listed from top priority to low priority:_

1. _Unexpected Events_ (Sonadow)  
2. _My Rival's Brother_ (Silvails)  
3. _It's So Wrong, But It Feels So Right_ (SonManic)

_So, there you have it! I'll try to update_ It's So Wrong_ as soon as possible, but as the list above says, it's not my top priority. Don't lose hope, though, because it _will_ be finished! For right now, though, I must bid you all farewell!_

-Tails Luv-er


	2. Twinkle Park

_Hello, everybody! Yes, it's finally here! Chapter Two of _My Rival's Brother_ has arrived! Who's excited? I know I am! I know it's been a long time since I last updated this story, and I'm sorry about that, but the wait's over, and you guys get the reward of an extra long chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Twinkle Park

Wow… Fireworks are seriously going off in my mind right now! So many of them are going that I think my brain and heart could explode! But… I seriously thought Tails was the straightest fox ever. With the major crushes he had on both Cosmo and Cream, I could swear he's straight. I guess not, though. Oh, well! Who cares? I'm kissing Tails! I wrap my arms around Tails' neck, and he does the same around my torso as we pull each other deeper into the kiss, but we soon run out of breath, and we have to pull away.

"Whoa…" I mutter, and the little orange fox smiles.

"I've never kissed anyone before," he starts, "so I didn't know if I did a good job or not, but judging from your reaction, I'd say you definitely felt the same thing I did! Wanna do it again?"

Without even bothering to reply back with words, I kiss him right away, and I almost end up knocking him back onto the armrest, but he regains his balance and kisses me back with all his might. When we let each other go again, we're both smiling contently.

"Umm… Guys?" says a voice from behind me in the form of a question. "I'm still here." Crap! Sonic is still here, isn't he? I completely forgot about him! Tails glares at him, and he backs off a bit. "All right, all right… I can take a hint… Jeez… I'll go for a run. Just don't go getting laid, Tails," he jokes, and the fox's face turns red as a tomato.

The cobalt hedgehog gets up and smirks as he dashes out the front door, closing it behind him. "Now…" starts Tails. "Where were we?"

Oh, I don't really know where we were, but I know where I wanna go. Let's test something out… I start dancing my fingers along the back of Tails' neck, and sure enough, he starts laughing and squirming. "Oh, God! Silver, stop it! Please!" Nope! I'm not gonna be that merciful! I start tickling his sides and his stomach, and he kicks and everything, and tears start gathering in his sky blue eyes. "I'm begging you, stop! STOP!" After a few more seconds of making him suffer, I comply with his wishes.

"Hehe…! You're one cruel hedgehog…" he jokes.

I crack a smile. "I know!" I lean down and plant a small kiss on his lips. Now what to do…

Tails looks nervously at his hands as he sits up and says, "Hey, Silver, I was wondering… They're having that special at Twinkle Park again… Y'know, the one where cute couples get in free… So, can you… Um…" I guess his nervous side is returning after that little burst of courage he had when he kissed me.

"Go with you?" I finish. He looks at me pleadingly, his blue eyes staring right into my golden ones. How can a pair of eyes look that mesmerizing? I want to go anyway, but who could refuse a face like that? He's so cute! "I'd love to, Tails. In my mind, we're definitely a cute couple. I just hope they'd accept gay couples as cute…" I'd still want to go even if they didn't. There's nothing that they can do to stop us from getting in if we pay, but I'd honestly rather not pay.

The orange kit cuddles up against my side, and I wrap my arm around him. "Of course they'll think we're a cute couple. Besides, one time, I got in because _I_ was cute! The girl at the counter said I was the most adorable thing in the world." He looks at me once again. "Do _you_ think I'm the most adorable thing in the world, Silv?" How could I possibly say anything but yes to him? He's the cutest boy I've ever seen in my entire life!

"Of course. You're the cutest thing that's ever existed on Mobius. You're even cuter than a baby. Although, seeing you as a baby would have been the most adorable thing imaginable." He smiles as he runs upstairs for a second before coming back down with a photo album.

"Well, then, I'll have to show you that before we leave!" Oh, this is gonna look so freakin' _cute_! He looks through the album before finding a picture of his baby self looking curiously at the camera with big and beady blue eyes. Oh, my God! I'm about to die from overexposure to cuteness! There's a small smile on his tiny muzzle, and he's reaching forward with already gloved hands, as if trying to get the camera.

"Dang, you were such a cute baby that I could die!" I exclaim in glee. He chuckles and gives me a quick peck on the cheek, making me blush.

"Thanks!" He sets the album down on the coffee table. "Now, are we gonna go to Twinkle Park or not?"

I nod and smile. "Okay. Let's go!" We both leave the house, and Tails doesn't lock the door.

When I look at him funny, he replies, "I don't need to lock it. Sonic doesn't have a key, and no one would dare steal from us, anyway. Not since Eggman dropped off the face of Mobius." Makes sense… I start to walk toward the train station, but Tails grabs my hand, causing me to blush once again. "Nope. We're not taking the train. We're flying there!" He starts hovering above me. "Grab onto me." I hesitate to do so. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of heights?"

Right on the nose… "Yes… A lot…" I get to thinking, though… There's no way Tails would drop me. He's too strong and too caring to even do something like that involuntarily. "…But I trust you…" I say after a few seconds.

I grab his dangling hands, and he starts spinning his namesakes faster, giving us more lift, and soon, I'm off the ground, squeezing Tails' hands for dear life. "Silver, how can you be acrophobic when you could just catch yourself with your kinesis? I've even seen you hover before!"

I can feel the blush rising up to my cheeks again. "I just am, okay? It's irrational, I know, but I can't help it."

Tails smiles and starts flying in the direction of Station Square. "Whatever you say." As we start to get higher up, the ground starts to appear smaller and smaller, and I whimper and close my eyes. "C'mon, don't be scared. It's exciting and fun to fly! Open your eyes!" When I don't do so, he leans down and kisses me on the forehead. "Just open your eyes for a quick second."

I hesitantly do what he says, and when I do, I find myself looking at one of the most beautiful scenes of my life. "Wow… The Ruins look so beautiful from up here!"

"Yeah. Sonic and I go flying around here just to look at the gorgeous scenery." And I can see why! Suddenly, my acrophobia leaves me, and I find myself looking at the amazing view as we fly to Station Square. However, as the beautiful scenery starts to recede, I find myself starting to get scared again. "Don't worry, Silver, we're almost there," coos Tails.

Within a few minutes, we're thankfully at the park entrance, and the person working the counter is… "Amy?" I exclaim in surprise. "Since when do you work here?"

The pink hedgehog snaps out of her extremely bored look and scans around for the person who just spoke to her until she sees the two of us. "Silver! Tails! How nice to see you guys! Finally, someone I can talk to!" We both walk up to her, and Tails starts to hold my hand. Should I pull it away? No, I shouldn't. Tails wouldn't like to keep our relationship a secret. He's not that type of person. It feels nice to have him hold my hand, though.

"So, how have things been going, Amy?" asks Tails.

She slightly shrugs. "Besides getting a job here, it's been the same old stuff. I'm glad I finally gave up on Sonic. I feel a lot happier all the time now!" And then, her gaze falls to our clasped hands. "Why are you guys holding hands? Silver, you do know that Tails isn't a little kid anymore, right?"

Tails' muzzle turns slightly pink before he replies, "Th-that's not what's going on. Y'see, Silver and I are here on a date together." He pecks me on the cheek, and out in public, it makes me blush even more.

It takes Amy a few seconds to process everything. "So wait, Silver, you're gay?" I nod. "And Tails, you are, too?"

Tails shakes his head. "Nope. I'm bisexual." That explains his crushes on Cosmo and Cream… "Anyway, are we a cute enough couple to get in for free?"

The pink hedgehog smiles. "Are you kidding me? You two are adorable together! Of course I'll let you in for free, but…" Oh, great… What's she gonna have us do? "I want you two to pose for a picture first!" Of course… She takes out her phone. "Okay… Silver, let's have you hug Tails while he gives you a cute little kiss on the cheek!" Ugh… I don't wanna! Trust me, you don't know how embarrassing it is to do almost anything for Amy… but I'm being paranoid. It's just a harmless little picture.

We get in the pose that she wanted us in, and she quickly snaps the photo. "Aww! How cuuuuute!" she exclaims as she looks at the picture. We walk over to her, and she shows it to us.

Tails smiles widely. "We do look cute! What do you think, Silv?"

"I guess…" I'm really not sure how to respond to the picture. I agree with Tails; we look cute, but I'm kinda nervous about saying that aloud. After all, I only just came out…

"What's wrong with him?" asks Amy.

"He's just nervous, that's all." He looks at me, his blue eyes full of calmness. "Silver, there's no need to be embarrassed or nervous or anything. If anyone thinks badly of us, it's their problem, not ours. Besides, everyone who knows so far has accepted you. Knuckles even apologized last night after you left. Be proud to be gay, Silver!" He hugs me, and all of my worries seem to dissipate while I'm in his embrace.

When he releases me, I say, "Thanks, Tails."

He smiles. "What kinda boyfriend would I be if I couldn't comfort you? Now, let's head into the park! I wanna go on the rollercoaster, and maybe the go-carts, too!" R-r-rollercoaster? Oh, boy… More heights… That's just awesome… "Or judging from your face, we might want to start out with something more relaxing, like mini golf."

I smile. "That sounds good… Tailsy." Oh, man, I hope I didn't make a mistake by calling him Tailsy…

"Tailsy, huh? I like that nickname!" He takes my hand once again, and we walk out into the park. I've never been here before… The park definitely lives up to its reputation even from just looking at it. "All right, the mini golf course is this way!" Tails starts dragging me along as he runs in the direction of the mini golf course. When he arrives there, he grabs us both a club and a ball. "Okay, Silv, how 'bout you go first!"

Well, this is embarrassing… I was hoping to watch him do it first… "Um… That's not a good idea… I've never played mini golf before…"

Tails' eyes widen out of surprise. "Really? Well, then, I'll have to show you!" He takes my golf ball and puts it on the ground at the start of the hole before he takes me over and positions me to the left of it. Then, he gets behind me as I start gripping the club the way I've seen others do it before his own hands wrap around mine. Oh, it feels heavenly to have our two bodies this close together! "Okay, so, all you do is bring the club back just a bit, keeping it at the same angle, and then you hit it, but you can't hit it too hard or too soft. And if you hit it right…" he brings the club back and hits the ball, after which it goes right in the hole, "it'll go straight into the hole."

He unwraps his hands from my club and steps away from me before he goes and retrieves my ball from the hole. "Okay, now you try." He sets it down on the ground, and soon after, I hit it the exact way he did, or as much like it as I can, and it goes into the hole on my first try. "All right, Silver!" he exclaims. We then do all of the eighteen holes, and in the end, despite my inexperience, I actually ended up beating him by about two strokes.

"I actually did pretty well, didn't I?" I ask.

"You kidding me, Silv? You did great!" We start walking away from the mini golf course when something near it seems to catch Tails' eye. "A love tunnel? I've always wanted to go on one of those! And now I've got someone to go on it with! Do you wanna go on it?" He starts looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I… dunno…" I'm really not sure about that one… I mean, we did only just start dating… but… those eyes…! How could anyone refuse those eyes? They're just so cute! "I guess…"

He smiles and exclaims, "Yes!" He once again grabs my hand and starts pulling me along. When we arrive at the ride, Tails says to the attendant, "We'd like to go on the ride, please."

The female mink smiles at him and replies back with a southern drawl, "Why, sure thing, sugar, but it looks like you don't have a proper date for it!"

Tails looks back at me. "Well, ya see, that's not—"

He's interrupted, though. "Would you want someone to actually go with you?" Well, someone's being rather pushy…

"Look, I already have—"

"No, you don't, silly! If you do, where's the lucky gal?"

"There's no lucky 'gal'!" I snap. "Instead, there's a lucky guy, and I'm the lucky guy! Now stop flirting with my boyfriend!"

She blinks twice. "I'm sorry, but did you just say he's your boyfriend?" I nod. "That can't be true! Everyone knows Tails the Fox isn't gay!"

"But I—" but Tails is interrupted again… Man, just how rude is this girl?

"Is he your boyfriend, Tails? I don't think he's tellin' the truth!"

"Stop making stupid accusations!" he exclaims. "Silver is my boyfriend, and while you're right that I'm not gay, I'm certainly not straight, either! Now let us onto the ride and stop flirting with me!"

"…Okay, okay, no need to get feisty there…" She stays silent the rest of the time as she opens the gate and lets us into the car before closing the safety bar on us. She then sends us into the tunnel, and we're plunged into darkness. I hate the dark… It reminds me of the bad future… and how it was always dark…

"Silver, are you okay?" I guess I'm shaking a bit… "You don't need to be scared. Nothing's going to happen to us. It's a love ride, not a frightening one." Before long, the lights come on, and we're surrounded by blue water and waterfalls along with beautiful lights. There are also patches of grass and flowers. "Wow! This is so romantic!"

He's right. I expected it to be all hearts and everything, but this is actually a legitimately romantic ride. "Yeah. It's beautiful."

"Yeah, but you're more beautiful."

I blush. "I-I am?"

Tails nods. "Yup. I… have to admit something. I've had a crush on you for a while, too. Probably since we first met. Yeah, I've had some crushes on other girls and guys, even Sonic, but none of them have lasted this long." He's had a crush on me for almost five years? "Over the years, that crush started to turn into something more. I was falling in love with you. That's why I defended you so often, even at dinner the other night, because I didn't want anyone to hurt you. That's why I was so excited to kiss you, because I finally knew that you felt the same way about me. That's why I acted this way in public, because I wanted everyone to know that there's no shame in this, and so I could show you that it's good that we love each other. Silver, I love you, and you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on."

Wow… "I wish I had something that heartfelt to say…"

"You don't need to." He presses his lips against mine, and this time, it feels even better when I return the kiss as Tails wraps his arms around my neck, and then I do the same around his torso. I even lose track of time because I'm so entranced by this kiss. Eventually, I hear a squeal and break the kiss, and I look around to see that we're out of the tunnel, and that Amy is standing by the exit, once again with her phone out.

"You two are just so adorable!" Both Tails and I give her a nervous smile as she flips her phone around and shows us the picture.

"Did you really have to take a picture of us while we were kissing?" I ask, and she nods.

"Of course! How could I let such a cute moment go to waste! You know you guys kept kissing for like a whole thirty seconds after the ride was over, right?" And we both blush as she releases our safety bar. "Do you guys mind if I post this up on Facebook?" Our faces flush even more.

"O-o-o-o-o-f course we'd mind, Amy!" I manage to stutter out.

She folds her arms and makes an exaggerated pout as she pretends to be mad at me. "You're so mean, Silver…" But her face immediately lightens up. "All right, all right, I won't post it, I promise."

After that little event, Tails and I go and spend the rest of our time at the park riding thrill rides and just having fun.

* * *

_That was Chapter Two, everybody! I hope you all liked it!_

_Silver: I know I did, 'cause I got to kiss Tails three times!_

_Tails: …And I had to spew out some romantic and heartfelt stuff… Oh, well! If it means I get to spend more time with Silver, then I'm up for it!_

_That's good to hear! _^_^

_Silver: Aww! That's so sweet! I love you, Tailsy!_

_Well, that's that! Chapter two of Cyborg Hedgehog should be out really soon! Stay tuned, and keep on the lookout for updates on Dark Embrace, too! Until next time, everyone!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
